d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashra’ah, Flaga Ha-Naga CR 32
Ashra’ah is ECL 50, but CR 32. The Flaga template is from the Immortal's Handbook. Ashra’ah ECL 50 CR 32 Female Flaga Ha-Naga Lawful Good Colossal Outsider (Extraplanar) ((Abberation)) Init: +24; Senses Listen +43, Spot +73; Darkvision 60 ft. Aura: Good, Protective (45 ft, +4 deflection and +4 resistance bonuses vs evil) Languages: Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Aquan, Elven, Auran, Draconic, Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Ignan, Sylvan, Terran, and Undercommon AC: 111 (+8 Armor, +24 Natural Armor, +20 insight, +33 deflection, +24 Dex, -8 size), touch 79, flat-footed 87 HD: 20d8 + 520 (680hp); DR 10/evil and magic, 15/adamant (DC 20 or shatter) 5/epic Resist: electricity/sonic 30, fire 30, acid/cold 50, diseases/fear/petrification +20; SR: 62 Fort: +71, Ref +69, Will +65 Speed: 240 ft. (48 squares) or fly 480 ft (perfect, 96 squares) Melee: Coil whip +32 (4d6+20), sting +27 (2d8+10 plus poison), bite +27 (4d8+10) Base Attack: +20; Grapple: +50 Space: 30 ft.; Reach 20 ft. Attack Options: Improved Grab, Constrict (4d6+30 vs Huge or smaller) Special Actions: Charming Gaze (90 ft, DC 53) Abilities: Str 50, Dex 58, Con 62, Int 44, Wis 50, Cha 76 Special Qualities: Abatement, Spirited Away Feats: Empower Spell, Heighten Spell, Leadership, Purify Spell (BoED), Skill Focus: Knowledge (Arcana), Epic Leadership, Automatic Metamagic Capacity Skills: Appraise +40, Concentration +46, Bluff +56, Diplomacy +92, Disguise +46, Escape Artist +47, Gather Information +45, Hide +39, Jump +64, Knowledge +43 (arcana), Knowledge +40 (history), Knowledge +40 (religion), Knowledge +28 (Arcitecture and Engineering), Knowledge +28 (Dungeoneering), Knowledge +28 (Geography), Knowledge +28 (Nature), Knowledge +28 (The Planes), Knowledge +22 (Nobility and Royalty), Listen +43, Move Silently +53, Search +40, Sense Motive +73, Spellcraft +58, Tumble +57, Use Magic Device: +45 Spells per Day: 6/15/14/14/14/14/13/13/13/19 Spells Known: :0. (9) Message, Prestidigitation, Detect Magic, Read Magic, Purify food and drink, Create Water, Cure Minor Wound, Mage Hand, Detect Poison #(5) Magic Missile, Shield, Comprehend Languages, Santuary, True Strike #(5) Shatter, Web, Silence, Align Weapon, Glitterdust #(4) Haste, Slow, Fireball, Invisibility Purge #(4) Divine Might, Resilient Sphere, Sending, Greater Invisibility #(4) Wall of Force, Cone of Cold, Improved Blink (CompDiv), Righteous Might #(3) Heal, Disentegrate, Probe Thoughts (CompDiv) #(3) Greater Teleport, Greater Arcane Sight, Greater Scrying #(3) Greater Spell Immunity, Mind Blank, Horrid Wilting #(3) End to Strife (BoED), Gate, Mordenkainen's Disjunction Spell-like Abilities (CL 20): :At will - aid, blade barrier, dispel evil, divine favor, holy smite, holy word, prayer :3/day - greater planar ally (planetar) :1/week - contingent resurrection. Possessions Items: *(137,000) +5 Cha book *(550,000) (5x) +4 books *(1,440,000) +12 cloak of charisma *(1,594,000) Ironhide midbody wrap(+12 Enhancement bonus Con, +6 to Strength) (Takes Belt Slot) *(72,000) small gem imbeded in scales (agate) of Wisdom +6 *(64,000) Midbody Frill stud of Armor +8 (Takes bracer slot) *(175,000) Mirror of Mental Prowess *(600,000) (ear)Ring of Weapon Breaking (15/adamant DR, DC 20 fort save or shatter) *(88,000) Small gem embedded in scales (diamond) 30 energy resistance to Electricity *(88,000) Small gem embedded in scales (ruby) 30 energy resistance to Fire *(88,000) Small gem embeded in scales (sapphire) 30 Energy resistance to sonic *(256,000) Tailcap of Swiftness (+6 Enhancement bonus to Dex, evasion, +20 to Balance, Climb, Jump, and tumble, double movement rates) (takes Boot slot) *(500,000) Mantle of Greater Epic Spell Resistance (Spell Resistance: 62) *(1,700,050) +1 Animated mithral buckler of Great Reflection *(205,000) Net of True Seeing: Grants true seeing (continuous), golden net woven into her hair taking the goggle slot: (5x9x2000x2 +25,000) *(1,020,000) Thoradrin's earring: As Ring of Wizardry IX, Ring of Telekinesis, Ring of X-Ray Vision and Ring of Freedom of movement (810,000 + 112,500 (75,000x1.5) + 37,500 (25,000x1.5) +60,000 (40,000x1.5) (takes ring slot) *(360,000) Diadem of Clarity of Vision: +30 to Spot, +30 to Diplomacy, +30 to Sense Motive (take Head slot) Follower's Equipment 872,500 Total. *See Arquiel's equipment (below) Details Abatement (Su): The flaga ignores the first attack or spell cast against them each and every round. Protective Aura (Su): This aura acts as a double strength magic circle against evil (+4 deflection and +4 resistance bonuses) and a lesser globe of invulnerability for anyone within its area of effect. Both effects have a radius of 45 (CL 20). This aura can be dispelled, but the flaga can create it again as a free action on its next turn. Spirited Away (Su): A split second before being struck by a blow or affected by a spell which would end their life, the flaga is automatically gated back to the upper planes. History Threndra the harbinger of doom, the destroyer of nations had a prodigious clutch of eggs. Three was considered remarkable, four all but unheard of, but six? Six was legendary and the last egg, the last egg would have been a legend of itself. The Ha-Naga did not breed often, mostly because the idea of competition was not something they tolerated well, but the species needed to propagate and nature gave even the mighty Ha-Naga drives. Threndra had, after centuries of life, sought a mate, bribed him with enough that he impregnated her and then left to the jungles. Deep in the ruins of the city state of Jaraxa, in the grand council room itself, she laid her clutch of eggs, amazing even herself at her fertility. The last egg had been hard, a lesser being would have died passing it, but Threndra was not a lesser being, so recovering from her birthing ordeal, she gazed upon the huge egg. Unlike the hues of indigo and violet that the other eggs were, this one was a swirl of primary shades, white and black. She pondered it's meaning, wondering from where this had originated. Destiny sprung from such things, destiny and opportunity as well. Content to let the eggs develop on their own was, she watched, waiting to see what fate had brought her. The large egg was the last of the clutch to hatch and from it sprang two Ha-Naga unlike any the world had seen before, twins, they looked identical but one was the deepest black and the other pure white. Threndra named them Ashra’am and Ashra’ah, for the names of the dark and light side of the moon. Ha-Naga, particularly siblings, don’t get on long, and the siblings fought, sometimes to the point of death, but the twins did not, they spent most of their time entwined in one another. But the apparent close familial kinship was about the only thing the two had in common. Within hours Ashra’am had killed two of her other siblings and driven the others out of the nest. Threndra was amazed at the strength of Ashra’am, but was repulsed by the weakness of Ashra’ah, she nurtured one of her siblings back to health after the brutal fight with Ashra’am. It was as if all the aggressive nature of the Ha-Naga had been taken from Ashra’ah and put into Ashra’am. Threndra after watching for months, decided to put an end to the white Ha-Naga, she brought shame to her mother with her continued weakness, but she grossly underestimated the loyalty between the sisters and the power of them. When she arrogantly came to slay Ashra’ah, the two sister, though still very young, killed their mother. The two sisters lived in the ruined city for many years together. Eventually Ashra’am’s ambition drove her to range further and further spreading terror in her wake. It wasn’t until she discovered the new colony of settlers which had arrived from across the sea that she truly found something to take her interest. Though she could have destroyed the colony by might, she chose an intellectual challenge and began corrupting the colony with promises of power and wealth. Soon she had a number of followers who she drove to take their “rightful” place as leaders of the colony. While Ashra’am had just intended to cause strife, she was pleased when her followers managed to take the settlement and further pleased when they began to make sacrifices to please her. Ashra’ah had watched in horror and disgust and was finally driven to act. Though she would not move directly against her sister, she too began gathering followers amongst the settler and aided them in ousting the bloody cult which had taken control of their community. Expecting her volatile sister to be angry with her, Ashra’ah was confused in her pleased reaction when she discovered what had happened. It didn’t take long to figure out why, as soon a complex game began between them, using the settler as the game pieces. Ashra’ah saw no alternative to the game, she would not act against her sister, but nor could she let her sister destroy these people. The game continued unabated for hundreds of years and the sisters grew distant. Finally Ashra’am disappeared and Ashra’ah searched for her, but could not find her. Ashra’ah guided the settler, now a country in their own right, to prosperity, always behind the scenes as she had always done, it wasn’t until years later when she discovered what had happened to her sister. The country side had been being attacked by strange and powerful creatures. She had been able to track them back through some strange series of caves, to a great crystalline machine. She later discovered the machine was an artifact created by a long dead artificer god. It was called the Grovesh Knar, the Machine of Paradise. Its purpose was to create a paradise for anyone capable of understanding it, it created a pocket reality to the specification of the person controlling it. Ashra’ah entered the pocket universe to find out the intentions of the beings who had left it and when she did, she discovered what had happened to her sister. Ashra’am’s perfect world was a copy of the true world, but where she had ultimate power, she used that ultimate power to subjugate everyone to her will. But Ashra’am was not content with that, she knew she was in a pocket reality and realized that she could use it as a base of operations to conquer the true world, it had taken her time, but eventually she had figured out how to send the denizens of her world to the true world and was getting set to invade. Ashra’ah had no choice but to try and stop her, together with the free people still left in the pocket universe, they set on a plane to destroy the Machine of Paradise once and for all. The plan succeeded and Ashra’ah and Ashra’am locked in combat as the pocket universe collapsed in on them. The leader of the free people from the pocket universe was a solar named Arquiel, she had lead the forces and was in close proximity to Ashra’ah when at the last possible moment she was snatched away to the higher planes. The energies of the collapsing universe shunted the solar with Ashra’ah. Ashra’ah had been saved from certain destruction by the forces of light, she had defeated her dark half and as such she was marked for a great destiny. The solar, who had no place in the heavenly hierarchy was allowed to act as her advisor and assistant in the struggles that lay ahead of her. She returned to Mundus confused. The higher powers had left no clear outline of what they expected of her and without her sister to direct her efforts against, she began to expand her operations. She began by purchasing a struggling merchant house, in part with the money that her mother had horded, and used that to begin a spy ring. A spy ring which investigated dark occurrences and people, then whispered what they had discovered in the ears of the champions of light. Though she is a mighty combatant, she tries not to involve herself directly with combating evil, as she believe she better serves the cause of light gathering information and passing it along to those who can best act against it. Mercahn-Cosari Trading company The Mercahn-Cosari Trading Company was on verge of financial ruin, despite the inspired leadership of Levian Mercahn and Josiah Cosari, the house was taking one setback after another. The revelation came too late for the company that it had suffered under the hands of sabotage and magical curses from rivals, legal recompense came too late and the company closed it’s doors. Only to reopen a few weeks later with an influx of new capital from an unknown source. Since that day, the Mercahn-Cosari Trading Company has grown world wide, with a reputation for fair dealings. Three generations of the Mercahns and Cosari have past, with the current head of the company being Deckard Mercahn and the Bruchalt and Lysida Cosari, brother and sister, being second in command. What is not public knowledge is that the Mercahn-Cosari Trading Company is a front for what has become known as the Ivory Serpent, and organization which seeks out wrong doings, evil which hides from light, and whispers those secrets into the champions of good ears. I think Diego mentioned he seppotd into the shop and they didn't have much more than Brewers Best kits..Diego, is the shop worth visiting if you brew all grain? Trading Company's Assets 115,300 Scrolls of Genesis (x4) (720 feet in radius) 200,000 Opulent compound in pocket dimension 378,000 Gate Key 266,700 Warehouses, offices, dock facilities, and main operations for the Mercahn and Cosari trading company (Located in Paric Jaos, coastal city and provincial capitol of the Alari Empire) 1,440,000 Galleys (x48) the trading fleet of the trading company 300,000 Warships (x12) 1,000,000 Trading Capital 600,000 other compounds in various trading cities Cohort Leadership score for attracting cohort: ECL 50 + Cha Mod + 1 Fairness and Generosity + 1 Special power = 85 Arquiel Large Outsider (Angel, Extraplanar, Good) Classes: 22 Outsider/2 Heirophant/+23 Level Adjust Alignment: Lawful Good Str 40 (12 Base +18 Race, +6 Enhancement, +4 Inherent) Dex 32 (12 Base +10 Race, +6 Enhancement, +4 Inherent) Con 34 (14 Base +10 Race, +6 Enhancement, +4 Inherent) Int 24 (12 Base +12 Race) Wis 44 (14 Base +14 Race +5 level, +5 Inherent, +6 Enhancement) Cha 26 (12 Base +14 Race) Abilities *Size: Large *Space 10/reach 10 *A solar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned and epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. *Damage reduction 15/epic and evil, *darkvision 60 ft., *low-light vision, *immunity to acid, cold, and petrification, *+4 racial bonus on saves against poison. *Protective Aura (Su): Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the angel. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil effect and a lesser globe of invulnerability, both with a radius of 20 feet (caster level equals angel’s HD). (The defensive benefits from the circle are not included in an angel’s statistics block.) *regeneration 15, Regeneration (Ex): A solar takes normal damage from epic evil-aligned weapons, and from spells or effects with the evil descriptor *resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, *spell resistance 32, *tongues *Spell-Like Abilities: Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. At will - aid, animate objects, commune, continual flame, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, holy smite (DC 22), imprisonment (DC 27), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 20), polymorph (self only), remove curse (DC 21), remove disease (DC 21), remove fearresist energy, summon monster VII, speak with dead (DC 21), waves of fatigue (DC 19); 3/day - blade barrier (DC 24), earthquake (DC 26), heal (DC 24), mass charm monster (DC 26), permanency, resurrection, waves of exhaustion; 1/day - greater restoration (DC 25), power word blind, power word kill, power word stun, prismatic spray (DC 25), wish. -The following abilities are always active on a solar’s person, as the spells (caster level 20th): detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 22), see invisibility, true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the solar can reactivate them as a free action. *Spells: Solars can cast divine spells as 20th-level clerics. A solar has access to the following domains: Good, and War Heirophant: -Divine Reach 2 Armor Class: 59 (10 base +26 Natural Armor, +8 Armor, +5 Deflection, +11 Dex, -1 Size) Hit Points: 22d8 + 2d8 + 312 (423 hp) Saves: Fort +31 (13 Base + 12 Fort +5 Resistance +1 Epic) Refl +30 (13 Base + 11 Dex +5 Resistance +1 Epic) Will +36 (13 Base +17 Wis +5 Resistance +1 Epic) Feats: 1: Weapon Focus: Greatsword 3: Zen Archery 6: Combat Expertise 9: Improved Toughness 12: Eschew Material Components 15: Empower 18: Spontaneous Healer 21: Ignore Material Components Skills: Concentration +41 (27 Ranks +14 Con) Diplomacy +37 (27 Ranks + 8 Cha +2 Synergy) Escape Artist +36 (25 Ranks +11 Dex) Hide +35 (25 Ranks +11 Dex, -1 Size) Knowledge (Religion) +34 (27 Ranks +7 Int) Knowledge (Arcana) +34 (27 Ranks +7 Int) Knowledge (History) +32 (25 Ranks +7 Int) Knowledge (Planes) +32 (25 Ranks +7 Int) Knowledge (Nature) +32 (25 Ranks +7 Int) Listen +44(27 Ranks + 17 Wis) Move Silently +36(25 Ranks +11 Dex) Search +32 (25 Ranks +7 Int) Sense Motive +44 (25 Ranks +17 Wis) Spellcraft +34 (27 Ranks +7 Int) Spot +44 (27 Ranks +17 Wis) Spells: 6/10+1/9+1/9+1/9+1/9+1/7+1/7+1/7+1/7+1 DC 27+ spell level Caster level 22 0. Create Water, Detect Magic (x2), Read Magic (x2), Mending #Divine Favor (x4), Command, Sanctuary, Bless Water, Bless (x2), Remove Fear, +Protection from Evil #Remove Paralysis, Silence (x2), Calm Emotion, Resist Energy, Find Traps, Hold Person, Consecrate, Make Whole, +Spiritual Weapon #Remove Curse, Invisibility Purge, Prayer, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Protection from Energy, Searing Light, Speak with Dead, Wind Wall, Stone Shape, +Magic Vestments #Dimensional Anchor, Death Ward, Divination, Restoration, Sending, Neutralize Poison, Divine Power (x2), Freedom of Movement, +Divine Power #Break Enchantment, Greater Command, Slay Living, Hallow, Disrupting Weapon, Flame Strike(x2), Righteous Might (x2), +Flame Strike #Forbiddance, Heal (x3), Heroes’ Feast, Find the Path, Word of Recall, +Blade Barrier #Refuge, Destruction, Holy Word, Dictum, Greater Scrying, Control Weather, Empowered Flame Strike, +Power Word: Blind #Anti-magic Field, Discern Location, Holy Aura, Firestorm, Greater Spell Immunity, Earthquake, Dimensional Lock, +Power Word: Stun #True Resurrection (x3), Mass Heal, Implosion, Astral Projection, Miracle, +Power Word: Kill Possessions 180,000 Belt of Perfection (+6 Enhancement Bonus to Str, Dex and Con) 36,000 Periapt of Wisdom +6 330,000 Books +4 (x3) 137,500 Book +5 - +5 Dancing Greatsword - +2 Great bow (with arrows of slaying) 64,000 Bracers of Armor +8 50,000 Ring of Protection +5 25,000 Cloak of Resistance +5 50,000 Shirt of Natural Armor +5 Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign Category:Book of Exalted Deeds Category:CR 32 Category:Low-Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:Epic